


Avidity

by VainClaws



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: 5K OF PORN ENJOY SJSJSJKSJSJS, Alpha! Lucien | Xu Mo, Alpha! Lucien/ Omega! Player, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega! Player Character, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VainClaws/pseuds/VainClaws
Summary: Lucien suddenly smelt so good.[or, just player getting into an intense heat bc of her spending too much time with the alpha next door yeehaw thats it]





	Avidity

**Author's Note:**

> ITS PORN

There’s sweat cooling at the base of her neck, the apartment felt oddly warm despite the air conditioning blasting through the vents. She’s not usually this sensitive but even the fabric of her skirt feel rough against her thighs, like cardboard rubbing against her, and that wasn’t even the biggest problem of them all;

_Lucien suddenly smelt so good._

Not like the good kind of smell where you pass by a pastry shop and smell the tempting cake the shop has to offer, to her, even the best pastry aromas wouldn’t stand a candle to his scent. He smelt like a mix of thing she has never thought of before, nevertheless smelt all together from one person, _it’s good_ , it’s the kind of good where you just want to smell it for days and days, and it began to be indescribable—how his scent just makes her feel soft, protected, and taken care of.

Of course, she has been spending an adequate time with Lucien, both outside and inside of her work, but never did she notice how amazing his scent is. He smells like lavender, and old books—what was that?—sandalwood? A hint of white musk? This whole guessing game to figure out why he smelt so good was driving her crazy, it didn’t help that he lives _right_ next door to her.

_It’s hot, since when has her apartment gotten this hot?_

She has never, _ever_ , gotten heats that are painful, unlike other omegas, she has never found herself struck down into a very intense heat, nothing some suppressants can’t take care of. Her heats would last a couple of days, nothing too extreme, and suddenly waver off. Not to mention that her heat don’t come around often, she was always curious about its mechanism, but bare it no mind as she got older.

She has been regularly taking her suppressants as usual, and increasing the dose as she has been starting to feel a bit weird—but it seemed like they didn’t take up any significant effects on her. All of this sounds like it’s going to turn out badly, which she cannot afford to.

Scrambling to her medical cabinet, she looked for her suppressant pills only to find them empty—crap, she must have taken the last dose this morning. She could go to a quick trip to the closest pharmacy just outside of her apartment complex, it won’t take long—she hopes. So she got her keys and pocket money to go out and buy herself more suppressants, she has no idea on whether taking more would help her current condition, considering she’s starting to feel weak in the knees, not that she’d ever admit such a thing. I _t would only take 10 minutes, 20 at best, you got this, you got this_.

As she opened the door to the hall, rushing to lock it as she went out, she didn’t even get as far as walking one step away as she is suddenly struck by the sweet familiar scent of Lucien, he must’ve just gotten back, _she could smell him_ , and suddenly her knees buckled and she fell on to her apartment’s door. Quick to grasp the wood with her hands, careful to not scrape her knees, she closed her eyes and tried, _tried_ her best to ignore his scent. How is it coming off this strong to her while he’s not even there?

“ _Oh God…_ ” She muttered, her eyes snapping shut, her body felt hot, _too hot_. By now, she is making quite some noise, she is stumbling off the wall, slick wetness already between her thighs, lungs heavy. Her head feels light-headed, a want like nothing he’s ever felt devouring her. She is cursing under her breath, fists clenched as she clutches to the wall, with no avail, she sinks down to the floor below her, the cold floor tiles providing her with no relief.

She needs someone to buy her suppressants, or she could take care of this by herself, but she knew all far too well that this kind of heat is too intense to be taken care of alone. With the last bit of rational thought in her, she grasped her keys again, and tried to unlock the door—she needs to stay inside, his scent is too much, even here.

She tries unlocking it, and even doing so seems so complex that she just made fumbling sounds of her key grazing the keyhole but never really unlocking it. Stupid, stupid— _but she can knock on Lucien’s door_ —no, no, she can’t. She needs to rationalise herself enough not to do any of those things. Lucien might as well be too busy to deal with an omega in heat, that is currently stranded in the front of her own apartment door because she can’t think clearly enough to unlock it again.

She tried unlocking the door again, still no avail, and she whimpered, her gaze starting to become blurry—and suddenly the door next to her apartment’s opened, revealing Lucien walking out with his usual work attire, but his lab coat was taken off. And she could see more _skin, skin, skin, skin_ , _STOP_.

Lucien doesn't think before he slips out of his apartment, curious about the small sounds he heard outside, tucked away behind the entrance door to his apartment. A moment of silence follows as he opened the door, Lucien realises he's been holding his breath, keeping his gaze trained down at the floor of the hallway.

“Lucien,” She says.

Lucien’s gaze snaps up faster than he can think about it, a breath skating past his lips and her smell—It hits Lucien like a brick wall, sweet and musky absolutely overwhelming — Lucien is surprised he couldn't smell her from inside the room — and her skin is flushed pink.

She closes her eyes, wanting to speak but all that came out was a muffled noise, “Lucien-I-I…” She opened her eyes again, they started to water as the temperature within her body rises, and before her eyes could lock into Lucien’s, the man ran towards her and grasped her trembling body in his arms.

"Fuck," Lucien says to himself, low enough that she couldn’t hear it. He shoves his door in before reaching out to her, sliding her sweat-slick bangs off her forehead and behind her ears. "How long have you been like this, you're— "

"I don't — " She reaches up and grasps at his wrist, fingers tangling in the cuff of his sleeve. "I don’t— I thought it might just go away, but — " She shuts her mouth, lips pressing into a thick line as she whined again. "It's not," she says, it’s not supposed to happen like this. When she stops speaking, she pants,Lucien feels something stir low in his gut. "I'm so — I'm s-so sorry, Lucien — "

“Are you okay?” He asks, ever so calm, she replied with a shake of her head, and he takes in a breath, _he is smelling her_ —and she wonders how she smells like to him, because she can smell him, so close, very very close, and his scent is so strong now, and calming, and she needs this scent, she needs the man that is giving off this scent.

She clutched into Lucien’s clothes stronger, her keys are still in her arms as well, she wonders if her keys are hurting Lucien but she couldn’t even care anymore at this point. “I.. I had to get more suppressants, b-but I wasn’t.. thinking.. clearly.” She tried to explain.

“I know..” He said, his voice tinting with a source of empathy, and his hand started stroking her head, she felt as if he somehow released his pheromones as she started to feel calmer, even more so than before. Lucien pressed his lips to her forehead, and she whimpered.

“Where are your keys, hm? I’ll unlock the door for you” His arms started to wander to her arm that’s clutching the keys, grasping them from her fingers, and bringing her up to stand with his body supporting her smaller frame. As they both stood up, her face still snuggled warmly in to his chest, he unlocked the door as he took in a sharp breath, his grasp on her faltering for a minute there—or was it just her imagination?

When they entered her apartment, he whispered slowly to her, “I want you to lay down for a while, I’m going to take you to your bed, is that okay?” He asks for her affirmation, so she nods and gave him a small fuzzy noise. With that cue, he leads her to her bed, gently laying her down and before he could tuck her in underneath her blankets, she spoke, “No—it’s.. it’s too hot.” And he complies.

Lucien pulled away from her and she whined; _No, don’t go, stay, stay, please, you make me feel so much better_ —“Please, really, I think you should lay down.” It’s his voice, quiet and strong, wrapping around her like a blanket. Suddenly everything is Lucien: his voice, his smell, his sheer domineering presence. She can’t focus her eyes as she turns them to look at Lucien’s face.

He is right. She needs to lay down, hopefully sleep this off. So she nods numbly, letting Lucienleave and out to the kitchen. Lucien leaves for a moment, coming back with a glass of water. She gratefully drinks the water. _It’s far too hot_. Lucien stands in front of her now, hands on her shoulders, drawing small reassuring circles on her covered skin.

“If you need anything, I’m right next door. Just call me and let me know.” His voice sounds reluctant, his pupils dilated but they never lasted too long on her frame, rather they focus on other than the omega in intense heat right in front of him.

She reaches for Lucien’s arms as he turns to leave. “Please,” she whispers. “Please, don’t go.” Lucien realise right then when he hears her voice tremble and the wet sniffle that closes off the end of her sentence, _it’s painful for her._

She does his best to look at Lucien clearly, but she is not sure he really manages very well. “I just…” She swallows thickly around the dry lump in her throat. “I just want you to lay with me for awhile. Your scent makes me feel better.”

Lucien fixates his eyes like he sees right through her and knowing him, he probably does. But he still slides onto the bed beside her anyway, wrapping his arms around her and not even complaining at the extreme scent that gets on his clothes.

She snuggles into Lucien’s chest, ignoring the way the touch of his fingers sends sparks dancing through her veins. Lucien traces mindless patterns across the expanse of her skin and it’s only when she starts to feel the slick leaking out of her that she whines softly, burying her face further into Lucien’s chest.

Obviously able to smell it, Lucien coos at her. “Shh-shh. It’s okay, beautiful, I’m right here.”

She whimpered, her voice almost to the point of begging, “Lucien—will you help me?” She paused, not daring to look into his eyes, “You’re an alpha, and I—I… I don’t..” _I don’t want anybody else, and it hurts, please_.

He tilts her chin up so her eyes met his, “Are you.. sure?” He looks straight at her, and she couldn’t help but to grind herself closer to him. “You—you’re not thinking straight. You’re just saying that because of your instincts.” Lucien calls back, now actively rubbing himself through his jeans. God, he could smell how _needy_ she is just from the sound of her voice andher scent.

“That’s not true, Lucien. _You know how I feel about you._ I want you. You always said that you’d help me so why can’t—why can’t you help me _now_? I—I.. that’s—” Her little speech isn’t enough to get Lucien to stop thrusting his hips up into her thighs hand, but the intensified scent and the sight of her is enough to push him over his rational mind with a grunt—“Yes, Alpha—please.. I need you” She gasped, her eyes locked with his, and with that Lucien suddenly went straight to her neck and sniffed, as if he’s a man starving. This caused her to shiver and moan helplessly as her legs thrash out, feeling him so close to her scent gland is maddening.

She had not been wrong in noticing that he had also been frustrated. All the way from the moment he opened his door, he could smell her, her scent growing more potent as they tangled, calling to him. A dozen times or more he’d considered taking her, taking her in ways that would bring the little omega in his arms to the brink of pleasure, but he’d stopped himself. Had they actually stopped, he was not at all confident that he wouldn’t hurt her, and it was important for him to make her feel safe and _not hurt her_.

Once they finally started shredding their clothings, seeing her naked and flushed under him, looking at him like he was her salvation, he had not even considered trying to restrain himself anymore. His cock twitched at the imagination of when he first saw her on the hallway, perhaps of having her squeezed between his body and the wall, soft and desperate for him, the remembered sensation of her tongue around his fingers, licking off her own juices…

He calmed himself. _We have time. We are alone here. There is no rush_.

The girl sniffles loudly, pressing her hips forward as the heat intensifies and his core rapidly clenches on nothing. “Please, Lucien…” she says quietly. And, Lucien’s too good to her, really. He doesn’t make her wait; he just rolls her onto her back and presses her trembling body into the mattress, leaving her with a few chaste kisses as he pulls his underwear down and off, tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

God, she hates this. The heat, the sensitivity, the crying. _God, the crying_. She hates crying but she just can’t help it. Her body is so desperate and naturally just cries from the lack of attention it’s getting, already on the verge of begging, worried that Lucien might say no to her for some reason.

Of course, her logical mind knows that would not happen. There’s nothing that could make Lucien say no to her when she needs him but the flooding heat and panic clouds her mind. All she can think about is Lucien and how badly she wants to be filled. “ _Lucien_ ,” she whispers, hands reaching for her alpha, trying to pull him down to her, _closer_.

But before she could process what was happening, she was turned over to her stomach. Her arms laid out before her, back bowed with her ass in the air and her knees spread, her cunt sweet and open, wet, and wanting. She took a shaky breath, and he kissed the dimple where her spine ended, listening as her breath caught and she shivered. Lucien didn’t move for a moment, the only indication that he was still there the hot puffs of air against her skin.

He finally slid away from her and down further to the foot of the bed, glad for the luxury of the size of it. Rolling onto his back, he pushed himself under her, one knee folded to allow for the scant space. She braced herself on her elbows and pushed up, looking upside-down and under her, to a smiling Lucien who moved his hands, fingers so long and elegant to grip her hips.

“Please—sit back, let me _taste_ you.” His voice was so soft, and she found the strength to push herself up those last few inches and sit on her heels. At first, she tried to raise herself so that she wouldn’t be sitting on Lucien’s face, cunt pressed against his mouth and nose, because surely he did not mean to do that and give himself no room to breathe. Her knees were weak, though, and her thighs trembled with the effort. Lucien said nothing, did nothing, just watched as she quivered until her knees slid to opposite sides and she fell forward, cunt smushed against his lips and nose.

“Oh-oh, Lucien—“ She moaned, and she is _loud_ now.

She tasted so heady and good that he almost missed some of the choice expletives she released between pants. He worked at her with hands and lips and tongue and teeth. Her cunt was so gorgeous, so wet and soft and warm and responsive, he nearly whimpered in anticipation of being inside of her. Soon. Soon. Lucien removed his palm from her ass so he could reach into his cock and stroke himself. He struggled to govern himself. Tried to reassert his here and his now and his goal. But he strayed, and that made him groan helplessly against the omega’s crotch. She appeared to like that.

_It felt. Fuck. So. Fuck. Good._

She was close. Her moans came now as whines, her body was flushed, she was dripping. He continued his ministrations, hard with anticipation of her orgasm, stroking at the sweet tension building in her pelvis, crooking his fingers, beckoning her release closer, _closer_.

“I need you now ,” She bites out, tightening her grip on the pillows, hips rolling even faster. Even then, it’s not good enough. “I need you to _fuck me._ ”

Lucien noses down on her cunt, and gives it a deliberate suck, before pulling away to hear only more of her begging, “Don’t care. Need you - ” she hiccups, Lucien’s teeth digging into the soft skin on the inside of her thighs. “ - need you in me, _Alpha_ , need your cock - ”

And then he flipped her over to her straddling his thigh and him underneath her, they are so close like this, she could feel herself bursting as she grinds down on his thighs, her hips lose rhythm, riding Lucien’s strong thigh with desperation. _It’s not enough_ , she needs more, needs Lucien so bad . She’s so close it hurts. Lucien’s hands tight on her ass helps her move as she grows frustrated, and the omega sloppy at the edge of pleasure.

“ _Alpha_ \- ” she whines. It’s not enough. “Fuck me, Alpha.”

Lucien growls into his throat. His teeth dig in, hard, just near her scent gland but not too close, and she’s coming. He moans when she comes, and Lucien presses a hand over her mouth, her head tilted back as her symphony increases volume. He rolls his thighs through her orgasm, stuttering to a stop when the pleasure passes.

His cock bobs between them as he then flips her to her back on the bed and climbs on top of her. Her hand wraps around him when he lowers himself on top of her, fingers squeezing and stroking him. He is hard and throbbing, his excitement leaking slowly from his tip. She swipes her thumb through it, languishing in his groan, and lifts her hand so that she can lick the moisture of her thumb.

There isn’t time to lavish him with the same attention he paid her; he’s already pressing his cock against her entrance, waiting for permission. A jerk of her hips up against his is all he needs. In one fluid motion, he sheathes himself inside of her,

He pauses to the feeling of her warmth enveloping him before groaning, “ _My pretty omega.._ ”

—And that’s what does it for her, her toes curling from the pleasure, she moaned in ecstasy as she came, her body still wet and open and so very eager to welcome him. He folds and tucks his knees against her hips, sitting back on his haunches to give himself more leverage to thrust. Her thighs wrap around his waist, her arms around his upper back. He leans over her and props himself above her with his elbows on either side of her head.

“Alpha—alpha…” She is a mumbling mess now, holding on to her alpha for dear life. She’s back in moments and this time the pressure on her cunt is the blunt head of Lucien’s cock, thick and hard and hot and perfect as he slides inside of her again, _finally, finally_ filling her up how she needs to be filled again.

She practically sobs, fingers digging into Lucien’s shoulders as she tries to pull the alpha closer, get his mouth on her _anywhere_.

“You’re okay, baby, you’re okay. _You’re doing so well_ ,” Lucien coos as he begins thrusting in and out of her at a pace.

She mouths at Lucien’s neck, lips and tongue trailing wetly over the expanse of skin in an instinctive attempt to mark the alpha as hers. Lucien, as giving as always, lets her do it, even goes so far as to turn his head so she has better access.

A long whine escapes her and she mumbles against the alpha’s neck.

“Hm? _I can’t hear you_ ,” Lucien says, nibbling on the omega’s ear.

It takes a moment for her to compose himself, letting her head falls back on the pillow and taking a breath before speaking again, this time clearly. “ _Harder_ ,” is all she says, a full breathy moan following her demand.

Lucien gives her a smile but the girl barely has time to appreciate his features before he leans to kiss her briefly before sitting up. He lifts her legs, pushing them towards his chest to get a better angle as he drives in harder and deeper than before.

A loud moan fills the room, her eyes rolling back into his head as her hands claw desperately at the sheets beneath her. _God, it’s so good_ , Lucien is so good to her. And his cock is so _thick_ , she feels like he’s going to split her in half and fall into a million pieces of stardust in the best of ways.

And then with all willpower she groaned, “Lucien—I, I want to ride you--“ She moaned again when he thrusts particularly hard into her, and after her words, he paused and lets both of her legs down before letting her climb on to his lap.

How can he deny such a good, _good_ , omega?

_And he also knows that this position is one of his weaknesses._

She sinks down just enough for the tip to enter first, it’s quite hard for her to sink down completely in this position without overstimulating herself, gasping at the satisfaction that follows, washing through her body. This is what she needed. She almost sinks down lower, but Lucien’s hands on his hips steady her. “Slow, baby,” he says, his gaze gentle on the girl’s face, the uncaring facade all but gone already, “ _Start slow_.”

She doesn’t want to. She wants her alpha in her all the way, wants her eyes to roll from the sensation of Lucien’s cock splitting her in half. But her alpha’s grip is firm, and the softness of his gaze soothes her impatience. She sinks down a little more, pulls off, sinks down again, inching lower each time. With only half of Lucien’s cock inside her, she starts to fuck back, mouth open and gasping already.

“Come on, omega,” Lucien croons. “You’re such a good little omega, taking your alpha’s cock so well. You’re gonna take me all the way, right? You’re gonna let me fuck you how you need?”

“Alpha,” She mumbles, eyes squeezed shut as she fucks herself a little lower.

“You’re almost there, my love. I’m so proud of you.”

Her fingers tremble from the praise; she dares to open her eyes, and the way Lucien’s looking at her makes her hot and shaky all over. His eyes are so fond, raking over her like the gentlest of touches. It’s overwhelming, and she clutches Lucien’s chest tightly, keening as she sinks down until she has bottomed out. Her ass meets his hips, and both of them shudders, full the way she wants at last. “ _Alpha_ ,” She whimpers. She’s more and more incoherent already, and she hasn’t even moved yet. “You’re so - you’re so good inside me, alpha, so good - ”

Lucien rubs her sides soothingly under his palm. “You’re so pretty. _My pretty omega._ ”

“Yours,” She says, and it’s almost a sob. 

She can’t comprehend anything beyond the need to be Lucien’s, the need for Lucien to be hers. She gets emotional when Lucien fucks her like this, but it’s even worse during her heat. Nothing compares to the feeling of giving herself to Lucien like this.

_“I want to be yours.”_

Lucien, with his last remaining hold on sobriety, realises that he cannot mark her—claim her, mate her for life, he denies her that pain, so he settles for licking and nipping on her neck to distract her as the omega moans frantically on top of him. Instead, he settles for the illusion that they are each other's mate, her alpha, and his omega. 

When she moved, it was barely a shift in position, but their oversensitive skin jumped when she did. Eager to speed things up, she shakily pushed herself up and down Lucien’s shaft, rotating her hips in a circular motion as she did so. His arms wrapped themselves around her, and he did his best not to let himself bruise her skin as he gripped her sides. She was not so giving as her nails dug into Lucien’s skin, leaving red marks where she did so. She sets the pace, a steady one, but it became _increasingly faster_ as she neared her orgasm, her mouth left agape in a silent cry of pleasure. Lucien’s face was hidden in the crook of her neck, trying to focus on the pleasure quickly consuming him.

Both were just on the edge of a blissful, earth shattering release.

She is babbling now, her eyes shut, the force of his thrusts driving any sense of coherency from her. “ _Please_ ,” She’s saying, but she doesn’t even know what she’s asking for anymore. His mouth hot on her ear, she moans, begs, lost in the pleasure and the ache of his cock pistoning inside her.

Lucien doesn’t slow down, keeps fucking her so that she’s bouncing in his lap now, his cock so big and deep she feels like she’s being split in half.

She could feel him swelling, his knot taking place soon enough.

“Too much - ” he moans. “ _You’re too big -_ ”

Lucien takes her hand off his chest and brings it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles with a softness that belies the force of his hips. “Look at me, omega.”

She can barely keep her eyes open, rolling from pleasure, but she tries to focus on her alpha’s face, blinking hard until she can lock their gazes together.

“ _You’re doing so well, taking me so well. You’re so amazing, taking my cock like this_.” He keeps his eyes fixed on the omega, and _she sobs_ , threading her fingers through Lucien’s and squeezing tight.

His cock’s relentless and the pleasure’s building so much he doesn’t know what to do with himself, but his gaze is grounding. She’s sobbing now, a combination of the praise and the pleasure, and she leans back against Lucien’s legs and lets him use her, keeping his eyes locked on the girl’s face. She stays there, pliant, their fingers threaded together, as Lucien fucks hiccuping moans from her.

He lets go of her hands, and before she can whimper at the loss, he moves them to her hips so he can hold her tightly still. Then he thrusts up, his cock’s in a pace of almost bruising, and holds her there, massaging tight circles inside her. “I—I… I’m..” She sobs, every muscle in her body seizing up. The pleasure’s so much, so intense, and she can’t stop crying. “P-please - ”

“Come on,” Lucien murmurs. He sits up, pulling her against his chest, and kisses her as he continues to abuse his omega’s core.

And she’s too far gone to kiss back. She lets him suck on her tongue and kiss her teary eyes and the spot behind her ear that makes her toes curl. She clutches his shoulders with a merciless grip, tense and aching and ready -

“Come for your alpha. _Come for me_.”

Her whole body seizes up before her orgasm hits her and she relaxes, gasping into Lucien’s neck, her thighs soaking wet from her fluids, and Lucien fucks her through it, kissing her hair and stroking her sides and crooning praises. When it’s through, she collapses against Lucien, loose and pliant. Lucien drops kisses along the curve of her cheek, holding her like he never wants to let go.

It didn’t take much to have her shuddering through her finish against him, and her cunt clenched around him, around his knot, trying to milk an orgasm from him. It worked, and Lucien tilted his head back and moaned, loud, cum spilling from him in waves. There was nowhere for it to go, trapped as it was by his knot, but into her. Some managed to leak out, but that was not to be worried over.

The breathings in the room came in harsh pants, she’s sated, _his omega_ , is sated.

For now.

After they are untangled, he managed to wipe clean and did some aftercare for the omega. This time she sleeps longer, through the small hours of the morning and into the early afternoon. The light in the room is soft and dim, partially blocked by the sheer cream-colored curtains. She wakes Lucien up, eagerly going down on him to get him hard before he’s even really woken up.

They spend the rest of the day fucking aggressively on every surface the room has to offer -- the bed, the desk, the floor, up against the wall. Her heat breaks after four orgasms and Lucien falls asleep on her almost immediately after he realizes she is satiated for the time being. She on the other hand stays pleasantly awake, propped up on one elbow as she watches Lucien sleep, already snoring.

It’s comforting. Sleeping next to him— is a trial for sure but there isn’t a soul she would rather sleep next to. After carding her fingers gently through Lucien’s hair, she places a soft kiss on his unresponsive lips, giggling when Lucien reaches out in his sleep to pull them flush against one another. Only once he’s safely wrapped in Lucien’s embrace does she finally allow himself to drift to sleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

> cool, add me on tumblr we can talk: loveandproducers


End file.
